


disastrous favors

by sprinklejisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Park Jisung (NCT), Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklejisung/pseuds/sprinklejisung
Summary: jisung has to fake date someone and sungchan only heard the date part.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	disastrous favors

**Author's Note:**

> -irl asked me to use 2sung in my fic so they shall receive  
> -decided the plot and wrote the first chapter in 20 minutes  
> -its 4am and i am once again avoiding my academic responsibilities  
> -lowercase intended  
> -english is my 3rd language so i am sorry for any errors

"END IT ALL" jisung shouted dramatically as he entered his dorm room and squat down to take off his shoes.he walked upstairs but he slipped,causing him to bump his head.

"great,just my luck."he muttered to himself while rubbing his head.

he hears footsteps coming towards him and when he looks up,he's met with an ice pack and a smiling roommate. "you sound happy" sungchan said while laughing.

"do you want to talk it out or," sungchan said after a minute of pure silence from jisung.

"hmm, i don't know if i can- oKAY FUCK SO HERE'S THE DEAL-" jisung said loudly while simultaneously scratching his head from frustration,quickly walking to his bedroom with sungchan trailing behind him.

jisung laid down,face first on his bed"so you know-"both of them jump because of the sudden knocking on the door.

"hEY WHAT IS UP-" they hear jaemin shout along with a loud noise of the door slamming.

"i regret ever giving jaemin hyung our passcode"jisung said while getting up and rushing downstairs with a chuckling sungchan following him.

_does he think that me getting hurt is funny?he keeps on laughing what the fuck,_ jisung thinks as he was walking downstairs. 

"JISUNGIE" jaemin shouts despite being 3 feet apart. 

"what do you want hyung?"jisung asked tiredly.

"you've met renjun right?"jaemin asks while smiling really widely.

"uh,yes.what do i have to do with him?"jisung asks suspiciously.

"can you,"jaemin leans closer to jisung,lowering his voice,"can you date him for about a week?"

"WHAT?"jisung shouts while shoving jaemin off.

"i barely know the guy what the fuck and what is it for anyway?" jisung asks

"his parents are coming and he needs to date someone because of,"jaemin paused "personal reasons and i suggested you! congrats"jaemin nervously states while giving him a smile.

"wait what? what do you mean date jisung?"sungchan asks as he walked towards them,raising his brow.

"anyways,"jaemin says,ignoring sungchan"i'll text you more info along with his number so you can personally ask him questions bye!"jaemin shouts while rushing out the door.

" hYUNG? JAEMIN HYU- and now he's gone,great."jisung muttered with a pout.

"wait jaemin set you up on a date?with who?do i know them? wh-"the older rambles.

"it's renjun hyung,the psychology major friend that jaemin introduced to us last week."jisung says as he takes out his phone.

"date? does he like you? jISUNG COME BACK HERE-"sungchan shouts as jisung rushes to his bedroom to take an incoming phone call.

_fuck what do i do,_ sungchan thought as panic filled his head.he bites his nails out of habit while his various scenarios pop up into his head.

_i should have just asked him out instead of being a coward,_ sungchan thought to himself while thinking of who to ask for advice, _because i clearly don't know shit about this,_ he inwardly groans while laying face first on the couch.

"great.the guy i like has a date,a pretty one too.just great."he muttered to himself.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk if you can tell in my writing but i am a mess rn. follow my twt account that i barely use @sprinklejisung


End file.
